Self Conscious
by Earl Yumi Regnard
Summary: RE-PUBLISH."Light Yagami kehabisan banyak darah! Tolong donori dia!" saya nggak bisa bikin summary, pokoknya cerita ini garing, gaje, OOC, AU, sedikit Lemon, nggak nyambung.. Humor and Adult contents.


**Disclaimer:: ©Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**

**(¬_¬") Tapi di sini chara-chara mereka milik saya.**

**Genre:: Garing, Shounen-ai, abal, OOC, Gajeness, AU, sedikit LEMON, terinspirasi dari sebuah dounjishi yang Author baca.**

**Pairing:: L X Light / Raito X Ryuuzaki / L lawliet X Light Yagami**

**Rated :: T, 85% nyrempet ke M sih.. XDa *PLAAK* pokoknya cerita ini terlalu berbahaya untuk dikategorikan rated T, walaupun fic ini di ciptakan hanya untuk hiburan semata.  
><strong>

**Warning:: Bagi yang tidak suka yaoi, atau di bawah umur, lebih baik menekan "Back" agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, dan jangan menyalahkan saya yang masih polos dan tak berdosa ini jika terjadi kebakaran *dimutilasi*. Oya, jangan lupa pakai sabuk pengamannya ya, agar anda tidak gugur dalam peperangan.**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**..**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**XDa**

**.**

**Self-Conscious**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Eh?" sepasang mata coklat madu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seekor 'Panda' di sebelahnya dengan tatapan heran. Err…, tapi jangan mencekikku karena aku memanggil lelaki-imut-cakep-jenius-beribawa-cool-dermawan itu dengan sebutan Panda dong!<p>

"Ya, seperti yang saya bilang, saya telah memutuskan untuk mengawasi Light-kun selama sebulan ini..," si _onyx_ menjawab pertanyaan Light sambil menggigiti kuku jempolnya. Hey, ini jempol tangan lho! Bukan jempol kaki monyet tetangga!

"Tapi karena hal itu melanggar hukum, jadi saya memberitahukannya pada Light-kun untuk meminta persetujuan Light-kun," lanjut lelaki yang bernama Ryuuzaki a.k.a L itu sambil bersalto ria.

"Tetapi, karena ini misi rahasia, jadi saya akan mengawasi Light-kun secara pribadi…,"

"Jadi, maukah Light-kun menghabiskan satu hari penuh bersama di rumah saya?" tanya L yang kini sedang menjual pete kepada Mello.

**DEG!**

'_Secara pribadi? Di kamar Ryuuzaki?' _Light tersenyum dengan wajah MESUM-nya, sebenarnya ia hendak berteriak '_Yes!_', tapi itu tentu tidak mungkin ia lakukan di hadapan rival sekaligus pujaan hatinya itu. _"Yang bener? Masa? Sumpe, Lo? Aji gile! Gue akhirnya bisa berduaan sama Ryuuzaki? Horeeeeeee—,"_ Hati Light serasa melayang di kuburan Mbah Surip.

* * *

><p>"Hanya berdua saja selain di Kampus atau di Markas benar-benar terasa aneh, ya…,"<p>

"Ah, iya…," sahut Light sambil memandangi punggung L.

"Duduklah di sana, Light-kun…," L menunjuk sebuah sofa panjang yang berada di belakang Light. "Light-kun mau minum sesuatu?"

"Eh, ah… Iya, baiklah… kau tidak perlu membuatkanku minum," Light merasa gugup. Ia menatap sofa merah yang hendak ia tempati itu. _'Di sofa melakukan 'itu' bukanlah hal buruk…'_ pikirnya sambil menyeringai licik.

"Kau terlihat aneh, Light-kun…," ucap L heran karena melihat temannya kejang-kejang di tempat. L mendekati Light dan tak sengaja menyentuh tangan mulus Light, membuat kedua Dou L itu saling bertatap mata.

"Ah…," jantung Light berdegup kencang begitu L menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang imut seperti biasa.

**Deg! Deg! Dug! Dug! Dug!**

Suara adzan pun terdengar, "Ayo kita buka puasa, Light-kun…," mereka pun berbuka puasa dengan kolak dan kur—. **TUNGGU! **Ralat! Bukan itu yang ingin kuucapkan! Coret kalimat aneh tadi!

Ekhem! Baiklah… kita kembali!

Wajah rupawan Light merona dan merasa malu, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah pucat L. Awalnya ia tersentak karena kulit L yang begitu dingin, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasakan sensasi yang lembut di wajah L.

"Ryuuzaki…," Light mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah L secara perlahan. L hanya terdiam dan menunggu aksi yang dilakukan lelaki tampan di depannya itu.

Light menutup matanya dan berbisik pelan tepat di depan mulut L, "Ryuuzaki… tutuplah matamu saat kita berciuman,"

* * *

><p>"….-kun,"<p>

"Light-kun…,"

"Light-kun!" L menggoncang-goncang tubuh atletis Light sambil membanjiri wajahnya dengan hujan lokal asli buatan mulut L.

"E,eh? Ada apa, Ryuuzaki?"

"Harusnya saya yang bertanya begitu, kenapa Light-kun mimisan?"

"Apa? Sudah kubilang, Misa bukan pacarku!" sahut Light nggak nyambung. Light sudah budek stadium 6 rupanya, orang jarak mereka nggak lebih dari 70 meter-Err, maksud hati centimeter- kok nggak dengar? L hanya _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya (musuhnya) itu.

"Ekhem!" Light berdehem pelan, "Ja… jadi… singkatnya, kau dan aku berdua semalaman?" tanya Light tiba-tiba setelah bertayamum demi menghapuskan penjajah― eh, bukan, maksudnya darah 'nista' yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya tadi.

"Ya, benar…," mata _onyx _milik L tak lepas dari wajah Light yang terasa aneh.

* * *

><p><strong>SRAAK!<strong>

Tirai putih yang berada di dalam kamar mandi terbuka perlahan, sosok lelaki yang menjadi idaman para wanita dan _uke_ tampak sedang menikmati acara mandinya.

"Ryu… Ryuuzaki!" Light tampak kaget melihat sosok L yang menatap tubuh polosnya dan tak memakai sehelai benang pun.

"Saya akan menggosokkan punggung Light-kun…," kata L seraya melepas kaus putih bututnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja! Lagipula di sini juga sempit,"

"Saya datang ke sini untuk mengawasi Light-kun, lagipula ini akan memperdalam hubungan persahabatan kita,"

"Ayo ke sini Light-kun!" pinta L sambil meremas spons mandi yang sudah ia bubuhi Rin*o.

"Sudahlah, kau benar-benar tak perlu melakukannya―"

"Tolong jangan bergerak, Light-kun…," potong L saat ia mulai menyentuh kulit pungggung Light.

Light mengikuti kata-kata L, ia terdiam dan tak bergerak. Ia sedikit melirik ke belakangnya. Dilihatnya dada bidang L yang terbilang terlalu kurus untuk lelaki seumurnya. _Well_, tapi itu tak akan mengurangi keindahan tubuh L yang begitu terpancar. Benar-benar idaman Seme liar seperti Light.

Light memegang kran shower yang berada di sampingnya, ia memutar shower itu dengan sengaja. Melihat shower itu berada tepat di atas L, otomatis L akan terguyur rintik-rintik air yang berasal dari shower tersebut.

"Ah, gawat… Saya jadi basah…," erangnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kulitnya yang pucat dengan tangannya.

Light yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, lagi-lagi jatungnya berdegup kencang. Kulit L yang pucat itu terlihat sangat _sexy_ ketika bulir-bulir air menghiasinya. Light hanya mampu menelan ludahnya berulang kali.

"Sekarang putar badanmu, Light-kun," ucap L tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?"

"Kalau bagian depan juga tidak digosok…," L mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut Light.

"Ryu.. Ryuuzaki! Tu-tunggu! Jangan di tempat itu! A… Ah…,"

"Ahhhhhh…,"

* * *

><p><strong>Tes! Tes! Tes!<strong>

Cairan berwarna merah kental membasahi tangan dan kemeja putih Light. Lagi-lagi L hanya tersentak melihat wajah horror yang terpampang di wajah sahabatnya.

"Meskipun saya bilang di rumah saya, saya akan menyewa kamar hotel khusus untuk kita yang juga berada di Markas penelitian kita… Karena itu, saya mohon Light-kun dapat menjaga rahasia kita berdua ini,"

Light membeku ketika mendengar ucapan lelaki imut di depannya, "Rahasia kita berdua?" ulang Light tak percaya. Ia berpikir bahwa ia salah dengar –lagi-.

"Ya…," jawab L singkat.

'_Dua orang bersama dalam kamar hotel… kamar rahasia… itu…,'_

* * *

><p><strong>CRANGG! CRANG!<strong>

Suara gesekan antara borgol dan tiang kasur yang mengikat kedua tangan pemuda berambut karamel, terdengar gaduh di kamar yang sepi.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Ryuuzaki? Ini…," tanya pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Light itu. Ia memberontak dengan wajah merahnya. Kancing-kancing kemeja putihnya kini terbuka, dan resleting jeansnya pun kini sedikit terbuka karena ia terus bergerak.

"A-apa? Apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan!" wajah Light semakin memanas ketika ia melihat sebuah gundukan hitam yang berada di antara kedua selangkangannya.

"Berhenti mengelak, Light-kun…," kata gundukan hitam itu sambil terus melanjutkan 'aktivitasnya' di daerah intim Light.

"Nah, apakah kau kan mengatakannya? Katakan bahwa 'Aku adalah KIRA'," lanjut pemuda itu.

"Ta-tapi.. Ah! Su-sudah kubilang aku bukan KIRA! Ah!" Light terus mengelak sambil mendesah nikmat. Pandangannya sudah mulai kabur karena ia terbuai dengan 'servis' yang di berikan pemuda idamannya itu.

"Selain kau, aku tidak bisa membayangkan siapa pun untuk menjadi KIRA, Light-kun…," sosok L menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tadi dan kini mengangkat tubuhnya mendekati Light. Ia duduk di atas tubuh Light yang sudah tak mampu membuka kedua mata 'Karamelnya'.

* * *

><p><strong>BRUUUSHH!<strong>

Kini semburan darah yang makin deras mulai menghiasi wajah Light kembali. Dan kini cairan itu muncrat ke mana-mana.

'_Gawat, ini terlalu berbahaya… Tapi, gaya Cowboy bagus juga…,'_ Light kembali menampakkan seringaian mesumnya.

"Li-Light-kun?" L mulai merasa khawatir karena takut temannya mengalami anemia.

Ia terus-terusan memandangi sosok yang dari tadi menunduk dan berkeringat itu. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ucapan mereka terekam jelas di kuping seseorang di belakang mereka.

Seorang gadis _fujoshi_ yang tak lain adalah _Author_ sendiri itu hanya menatap kedua sejoli di depannya sambil berlumuran darah mimisan. Bukannya memperhatikan dosen yang mengajar di depan kelas tapi malah asyik ngelakuin hobby. _Well_, itu tak masalah… toh Author tak akan mengerti pelajaran itu, berhubung dia masih SMA dan masih ingusan.

Seraya menepuk pundak Light, L mengucapkan hal yang membuat jantung Light kembali berjogging ria, "Jadi… Apa kita bisa melakukannya hari ini?"

"!" Light terdiam membeku.

'_Kenapa Light-kun gemetaran? Apa karena ia KIRA?'_ pikir L setelah melihat reaksi Light.

"A-apa? Ha-hari ini juga?" sahutnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. _' Tapi, persiapan mentalku…,'_

"Apa Light-kun ada acara?" L menjilati lollipop yang ia ambil dari saku jeans-nya.

'_Ini gawat… reaksiku terlalu berlebihan… Aku, dari semua orang… apakah sebaiknya aku menerima ajakannya dengan senang hati?'_ pikir Light tiba-tiba serius.

'_Ryuuzaki memang benar-benar licik! Pasti dia telah merencanakan sesuatu…,' _ Light melirik L sebentar, lalu memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

'_Tapi, jika aku menolaknya, aku akan membuatnya berasumsi bahwa aku adalah KIRA. Sekarang yang menjadi masalah, jika aku menerimanya apakah aku akan terlihat tak menolaknya karena aku tak ingin di cap label sebagai KIRA? Yang manakah pilihan yang harus kuambil? Aku benar-benar tak memikirkannya dari tadi…'_

'_Mengucapkan pilihan pertama kepada musuh adalah hal yang hanya dilakukan seorang IDIOT!'_ _Author_ yang dapat mendengar isi hati Light hanya pingsan karena mendengar kata terakhir Light yang begitu menohok dirinya.

"Itu sempurna, Ryuuzaki… aku sama sekali tak masalah…," Light menampakkan senyumnya yang paling menawan.

Tetapi L mencerna senyuman itu seperti mimik yang mengatakan, 'AKU-PASTI-AKAN-MEMAKANMU,' L sedikit merinding memikirkan hal itu, namun dengan sigap ia membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menelepon orang rumah dulu..," Light mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celananya.

"Halo? Sayu? Tolong katakan pada ibu bahwa malam ini aku tak akan pulang, aku ada urusan…" katanya setelah mendengar respon dari handphonenya.

"_Kyaaaaa! Nii-chan akan menginap di rumah pacarnya! Keren!"_ seru suara cempreng di seberang sana dengan lantang. Untung saja L tak mendengar ucapan Sayu, kalau tidak, L pasti akan kejang-kejang dalam pangkuan _Author_ dengan sempurnanya.

'_Light Yagami… akan menjadi seorang 'Pria' malam ini,'_ Light menunjukkan senyuman khasnya sambil menutup sambungan teleponnya.

'_Yang menjadi masalah besar di sini adalah… aku tak memakai celana dalam bermotif macan tutul favoritku hari ini…' _ Light mendesah pelan sambil membayangkan hal-hal mesum di kepalanya.

'_Di jalan pulang, kami melewati mini market dan juga apotek…'_

'_Kondom dan benda yang bernama lotion itu diperlukan untuk malam ini… apakah aku harus mampir terlebih dahulu?'_

* * *

><p>Light melumuri jari-jarinya dengan lotion yang ia beli sewaktu perjalanan ke hotel. Setelah mengira tangannya cukup licin dan basah, ia memasukkan jari tengah dan jari manisnya secara bersamaan ke 'dalam' L.<p>

L tersentak begitu merasakan kedua benda asing yang merasuki dirinya, " A-ah.. Ya-ya!" L mendesah, tak tahu apakah ia merasa kesakitan atau malah merasakan kenikmatan yang hebat.

Light menjilati kedua tonjolan merah muda yang terekspos di dada putih L, sambil memilin tonjolan itu secara bergantian dengan lidahnya. Sedangkan tangan satunya masih sibuk memaju-mundurkan jari-jarinya di 'dalam' L.

"Ah… Ini buruk, Light-kun… se-sebesar itu.. Ahh.. mmh… Ta-tak akan mu-muat… hahh…," cairan bening yang meluncur dari pelupuk mata L semakin deras ketika Light mulai mempersiapkan 'sesuatu' untuk dimasukkan ke dalam L.

* * *

><p><strong>DRIP! DRIP! <strong>

Lagi-lagi, cairan merah kental keluar tanpa suara dari hidung mulus Light. Kini lebih deras, namun L tak melihatnya karena sosoknya sedang sibuk memperhatikan _Author_ yang menurutnya begitu cantik (Baca:: ANEH).

(Bagi yang tak terima _Author_ dibilang cantik, silahkan timpukin yang ngetik dan buat cerita ini, sekian, Wassalam!)

'_Aduh, tidak mungkin… aku terlalu menghayati peranku… kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati kehabisan darah saat perjalanan pulang nanti…,'_

_' Tidak, sudah kuputuskan! Malam ini, aku pasti akan melakukannya!'_ Light sudah membulatkan tekad dan hatinya untuk bangsa Indonesia, err- maksudku bukan begitu.

"Ryuuzaki… aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat setelah ini…,"

* * *

><p><strong>Light's POV::<strong>

"Fuuhh…," aku mendesah pelan sambil merendam tubuhku dalam _bathtub_ kamar hotel.

Sekarang kami hanya berdua saja dalam kamar hotel ini, kami telah memesan makanan dari _room service, _dan juga menonton pertandingan _baseball_ di tv.

Berdasarkan prediksiku, setelah ini Ryuuzaki akan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi!

Tetapi, 'Tidak semua hal dapat berjalan dengan baik…,' itulah yang orang-orang katakan biasanya.

Haruskah aku memanggilnya untuk masuk sebentar? Dia mungkin akan mengatakan, _"Aku akan menggosokkan punggungmu,"_ atau semacamnya.

Aku tersenyum sambil menutup mataku.

Tapi, tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu! Aku hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi, siapa tahu dia sedang mengendap-endap ke sini kan?

hehe..

Ya, kau hanya perlu menunggu, Light…

_'Tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menolak pesonamu'_

**Normal POV::**

"Light-kun?" L memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, dengan jari jempolnya yang terpampang manis di bibirnya. Heran.

"Light-kun kenapa? Kelihatannya ia pingsan di _bathtub_…," L memandangi Light yang di gotong oleh seorang lelaki –atau tepatnya wanita- berwajah mesum yang tak lain adalah _Author_ yang sedang menyamar menjadi staff _room service_. _Author_ menggotong Light dengan keranda hijau berdua dengan temannya yang juga menyamar sebagai staff.

"Tenang, tenang… dia hanya pingsan karena mimisan dan kehabisan darah…," jelas sang _Author_ kepada L yang masih bingung.

L yang sedari tadi sibuk memakan cake merasa khawatir karena Light tak muncul-muncul setelah 6 jam berada di kamar mandi. Karena cemas, ia memanggil _room service_ untuk mengecek keadaan Light.

.

"Tenang, tenang.. kau tak perlu merasa malu… aku juga laki-laki —?―… aku mengerti apa yang kau lakukan… tenang, tenang… kau hanya terlalu stress… kau hanya terlalu senang…" ucap _Author _dengan seringai mesumnya sambil berlalu dan hilang dari balik pintu kamar hotel.

Sedangkan Light hanya menangis tanpa suara, ia kapok mengharapkan cinta L yang tak akan didapatkannya meskipun wajahnya telah berubah menjadi Ryuk sekalipun.

"...," Light terlalu shock, apalagi ia kini harus berakhir di tangan _Author_ yang mesum dan gila, semesum dan segila dirinya.

"Khu, khu, khu! Kelihatannya, orang yang memakai Death Note dan memiliki hubungan dengan _shinigami_ akan menderita hidupnya… Khu, khu, khu!" Ryuk muncul tiba-tiba dan mengacungkan keempat jempolnya ke arah _Author_.

Sedangkan L yang di tinggal di dalam kamar sendirian…

"Light-kun mimisan? Kenapa?"

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :: Huwehehehehe! Maaf ya! Bulan puasa, bukannya tobat malah nulis FF yang gaje dan –ekhem- ini…**

**Tapi, karena kebetulan saya punya ide, kalau di pendam terus rasanya tak enak! Sebenarnya saya ingin meng-update FF saya yang berjudul A.N.G.E.L… tapi karena saya terlalu stress akibat siksaan ujian yang berturut-turut di sekolah, saya jadi gila dan tambah gila(?) #malah curcol **

**(****￣∀￣*) hohoho!**

**Oke, maaf ya Light, kalau kamu jadi pelampiasan kekesalan saya… (T^T)**

**(Tak saya sangka, ternyata Light mesum juga ya… sukanya bayangin-bayangin hal-hal yang gak jelas.. *ditendang Light*)**

**Oya. Apa kalian tahu? Teman saya yang menggotong Light adalah wanita jadi-jadian yang biasa mangkal di Taman Lawang. XDDa**

**Dia fans berat Light, lho! Light benar-benar populer yah? Horee― mari kita tepuk tangan! *dilempar ke jurang***

**.**

**.. sekali lagi, maaf kalau banyak Typoo di mana-mana… saya kan masih baru.. makanya maafkan saya, yah? *kitty eyes***

**.**

**..**

**Review, please?**

**.**

**Segala flame, kritik, saran.. akan saya terima! Karena review anda adalah hidup dan semangat saya!**

**..**

**Salam nyaa~**

**(^w^)m**


End file.
